No Shame
by galaxxy
Summary: The embarrassment that this damn niece of his just bought more trouble to his life; especially, if it involves with someone he's in love with, hell knocked on his door. [High school!AU]
1. Abrupt

**Summary: The embarrassment that this damn niece of his just bought more trouble to his life; especially, if it involves with someone he's in love with, hell knocked on his door.**

**Disclaimer: TROLOLOLOLOLOL never in my life will I own NARUTO because it already ended (if you're not updated with the manga) and bla, bla, bla, Kishimoto-sama is the owner. Cover image is by Elcii at deviantart (thought, she posted it on Tumblr, I think)**

**Timeline: Modern AU**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Rating: T because it has a lot of vulgar words (LMAO)**

**Author's Notes: I'm sure that you'll understand the title once you've read the story ;) BTW, I'm not quite used on handling tenses that they use for stories because of roleplaying.**

(`へ´*)ノ

"Sasuke-ojisan, can I get this one?" inquired a rather adorable Megumi Uchiha, her grin adorning that chubby face of hers as she held out a story book. Sasuke faintly sighed and patted his niece's onyx hair before he smiled a bit.

"Of course you can. Just hold on to it and I'll pay for it later." His eyes roved her jubilant expression for a moment before returning back to his search. With a huge grin, she held the said book close to her chest, following the Uchiha closely. She glanced at his concentrated face for a moment and pondered a thought. His face… was hard to read. It wasn't an easy book to read and that had made Megumi to scrutinize it more. Hell, he didn't even noticed her observant eyes. Now, that was a peculiar moment for her since Sasuke would perpetually question her to why she would stare at him. Moreover, he didn't. The female Uchiha bit her silken lips as her brows furrowed more, noting that her uncle's face finally showed some emotion.

His expression had surprised her a bit, if she had to admit. It was a jumble of confusion and… frustration? She shook her head abruptly for a second before she would question him.

Obsidian eyes widened a bit with brows arched as her head canted, adding more adorability to her visage. "Ne, Sasuke-ojisan, what're you looking for?" she had whispered to her uncle with her petite hands tugging the end of his sleeve. Such a curios child of Itachi, this cute girl is.

Sasuke's eyes never left the row of items before him as he responded, "A present." He didn't even bother to lie because...

1. Megumi would explain this to her father and Itachi would _do_ research on this.

2. Megumi doesn't know the other part of his life.

3. It felt wrong to lie to a child.

And so, just this simple answer of his ensued him to glance at the child. His eye twitched because of her merry countenance. Damn it.

Megumi's eyes blinked for a few moments as her curiosity heightened more and more. It wasn't like her uncle to be generous.

"For whooo?" Her adorable grin almost made the answer slip past Sasuke's lips. He shouldn't be tricked by a child. He _shouldn't_, because it would mean his pride will be thrown out of the window. Damn her cuteness. Another sigh from him made the corners of Megumi's lips smile with such innocence. She was eager and enthusiastic for his answer? Seems like it. One of his hands gripped the edge of the shelf as his eyes turned to her petite figure.

"No one. I'm giving a present for myself." His brusque and husky reply resulted guilt to permeate into his heart. Sasuke had successfully concealed his current emotion, not wanting the child to pursue him further by questioning him about these type of stuff. Shouldn't she just daydream about unicorns and mermaids? Yeah, that was a thought that Sasuke wanted to happen.

That was a hasty moment for Megumi as she stared at him; suspicion were painted on her eyes. His eyes were back again at staring at those items, _scrutinizing_ them, per say. This was a challenge to her and she _loves_ challenges. A challenge, because she knew that her uncle was the most stubborn Uchiha among them.

"What kind of present?"

When will this child stop questioning him about his personal life? Does Itachi get this kind of behavior from her? How the hell does his brother even tolerate it? Another twitch from his eye spoke out his annoyance. Yes, he does love the child to death, but, he doesn't even want to explain these type of things to her. Yes, Sasuke practices to be a good uncle, but, _damn it_. He didn't want an interview at this moment.

"I don't know. I'm still searching for—"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," a soft voice from afar interjected his words. Oh, _hell no_. Kami, _no_. Just… _no_. Sasuke's always familiar with that voice from anywhere.

The said male Uchiha stiffened just _a bit_ before he would resume his apathetic behavior. He inwardly breathed in before he would return the gesture of introduction. Megumi, on the other hand, peeked at the Hyūga with curiosity splayed on her plump face. And as Sasuke was about to speak, Hinata interjected once again, her attention at the child behind her friend.

"Hello there." Hinata waved at the child with her lips curled up in a smile.

Mother of kami, this woman's warm and gentle ambience almost surprised Megumi when she had gazed at her figure. The young Uchiha arched her brows as her eyes widened again, the smile on her face never leaving her merry expression. Megumi decided to also have an introduction as she left her uncle's back and presented herself.

"Hi, hi, Sasuke-ojisan's friend! I'm Megumi Uchiha, pleased to meet you!" Megumi waved back at the Hyūga in a hasty manner before a bow flourished her introduction. Sasuke just observed the situation and decided to remain silent. Silent because of Hinata's expressions. Kami, this woman just makes him think of the impossible and utterly uncharacteristic thoughts. Yes, he sometimes have imaginations about her that would really be uncharacteristic of him to do so.

Hinata also decided to bow a bit and to also introduce herself. "A pleasure to meet you, Megumi-san. My name's Hinata."

It took Megumi a moment to familiarize that name. "Hi… na… ta…?" she questioned with a cant of her head, eyes widening by each second. Said Hyūga nodded in response as the merry smile never left her lips. Sasuke rose a brow in curiosity, finding his niece's expression… a bit odd. He had a feeling that the child pondered about Hinata.

Moreover, before Megumi would exclaim the realization, she pointed a finger at Hinata, "So, you're _the_ Hinata that Sasuke-ojisan is in love with!"

(•̀⌄•́)

**If you're all wondering to **_**how**_** Megumi knew this fact, it's going to be revealed in chapter two ;) I hope that all of you enjoyed while reading this! I know – it's a bit boring and short – but, I have to start with something, right? I originally planned this to be a one shot, though… I **_**love**_** making cliffhangers! Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow! There's going to be more in the future! :D**

**If you see any errors, please let me know! I don't mind the constructive criticism, but, please be gentle with me! (I'm extremely sensitive, to be honest. However, it's really, really appreciated!)**


	2. Confusion

After that abrupt and shocking exclamation, both the (somewhat) numb Hyūga and Uchiha forgot how to breathe for a moment. Megumi's words had echoed throughout the quiet and small grocery store, resulting the nearby strangers to exchange shocked and surprised glances with each other or to the two individuals who instantly _froze_. With that, low mumbles of questions and answers began to muddle their minds. Sasuke ignored the useless chatters and decided to regain back his stoic composure, hoping that Hinata would take it as a child's joke. However, he later learned it the hard way that Hinata was more _naïve_ than he had expected her to be.

With hasty legs, she swiftly ran away from the scene, the chirps of bells at the exit door ringing at the contact of her exit.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't knew what her reaction was. His gaze was still glued to the spot where she once stood, her lavender smell comforting Sasuke's mind. It only helped _a little_, as his expression seemed to have tightened. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers across that smooth Uchiha hair. His left eye subtly twitched again as he slowly turned around to meet Megumi's confused eyes.

_Thump_.

There it goes again; his heart's loud beating had ached his chest already. Not only that his secret was exposed by a child, but, it was a bit scaring on his part. He should tell his brother to stop spoiling the little kid. Heavy eyelids soon fell on his eyes, the down-casted sight of his expression only worsened the atmosphere between his niece. Moreover, a tiny part of him was enthusiastic to be able to find a gift for the heiress without any suspicions going around. All of it was flushed down—it's useless to hide it now.

"Did I… do something wrong?" Megumi's lips began to tremble and subtle tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. The innocence on her eyes made Sasuke like he was the bad person of the situation.

He already had his crush on the loose, his secret exposed to a bunch of strangers in a grocery store, and he _absolutely_ does _not_ need to have a crying child to take care of. Maybe he should move to a different country and change his life. If he does that, it would mean that he's running away and that would stain some dirt on his egotistical self. He's an Uchiha; Uchiha's never ran away from something, let alone be afraid of it.

Few seconds had passed as the atmosphere grew heavier and pressuring. Megumi couldn't hide the fact that she thought she was starting to suffocate because of the stressful feeling.

"No… you didn't."

He knew that he wasn't supposed to lie, but, he didn't want the child to be troubled because of her care-free nature. Sasuke raised his hand and gentle ruffled his niece's hair, earning him a shocked gasp from Megumi. Her head hanged low and her hands were formed into fists as they were placed closely to her chest. She avoided to meet her uncle's eyes, fearing that she had already messed up a huge portion of his life. Biting her lips, she decided to stay quiet and let uncle do the talking.

"Let's just pay for your book and then we'll get going," stated Sasuke with a more quiet tone, gently grabbing Megumi's small hands as they walked to the cashier.

(´；Д；｀)

"Sasuke-ojisan?!" the surprised Megumi exclaimed with onyx eyes widened and mouth slightly parted. Her mind was so confused earlier and to top it off, Sasuke's unexpected action of him placing her on his back only made her thought if she was hallucinating. Of course, she's only a child; she doesn't know what _hallucinate_ even means—she just asked herself if she imagines things. However, that was a big no. Sasuke isn't the type of person to give people piggybacks, let alone a child like her. He is just _so_ unpredictable and Megumi doesn't like to be confused.

He doesn't respond as she scrutinized him, his head swaying in different directions. His eyes seemed to have narrowed and his lips were in a deep frown, concentration marred on his handsome features. Megumi's brows furrowed and she lightly tugged a strand of her uncle's hair.

"Sasuke-ojisan… what's wrong?"

If her uncle is going to say, "nothing" or just grumble a low response, she was definitely sure that he's lying and that would be a bad thing. He began to walk briskly as he spoke, "I'm just looking for something."

…or someone.

The female Uchiha narrowed her eyes at him as he kept on walking with a much more faster pace. Her grip around his neck tightened a bit.

"What is it? What're you looking for? Maybe I can help you with it!" A grin was etched on her lovely face as she hoped to become useful instead of use_less_. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"The woman you met from earlier—"

"Hinata-san? Why? Did you saw her?"

Damn this child's loud voice. Sasuke even wondered to _where_ she even got it from. Definitely not from his brother or the wife of his brother. Her voice had managed to grasp enough suspicious eyes to land on them. His left eye twitched again as he still kept a cool composure of his self.

"Shh. Lower your voice, Megumi. We're in public."

Said child blushed a little in embarrassment, scratching her head in the process.

"I'm really sor—look! There she is!"

Her hastiness had resulted her to _almost_ fall off Sasuke's back as she enthusiastically pointed to a corner. Sasuke decided to remind her about her behavior later; now's not the time. With more speed, he scurried over to the corner and, this time, it was _his_ turn to almost trip by the scene before him. His eyes swiftly widened as he instantly walked backwards, careful not to let his presence be known to the individuals by the corner. Megumi didn't even bothered to let out a word as she, too, was shocked at the scene they unknowingly saw. Sasuke leaned a bit forward, his eyes raging with venom and malice. His gaze never left the scene.

There, a silhouette of an individual was leaning against the brick wall with Hinata Hyūga in their arms.

(●_●)

**I apologize for this lateness **and how short this chapter is**! I blame my school and the things that always distracts me whenever I try to write chapter two. Thank you to everyone who was patient enough with me on this chapter! Thank you very much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! All of them certainly made my day! Please continue on reviewing for more faster updates (and less cliffhangers)!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome! But, um—please don't be too mean. Have a nice day!**


End file.
